Fusions
Fusions or "splicing" is when you take two or more sprites or pictures of one kind and, as the art suggests, fuse them together. This art style is generally used in pokemon alot, as it gives the spriter or artist a large variety of inspiration and resources in which to create said master peice. A fair amount of recolouring skills are needed to do this perfectly. Basic Techniques When "splicing" using pokemon, it is best for beginners to learn how to fuse two together at first, that way, they can build up their skills. It is also good to use normal sized pokemon and none that are too flashy, simple pokemon like pikachu and sealeo are perfect for people who start out. When doing this form of "splicing", it is a good idea to practice cropping limbs and features which are significant to said pokemon, that way, you get a perfect idea and inspiration when moving on to larger and more detailed pokemon like ho-oh and mewtwo. An example of this will be posted soon, the pokemon that will be used are spheal and pichu, just to show you a good idea of "splicing". Advanced Techniques If you have finally perfected your techniques of cropping and making a pokemon fusion so good that you can't tell what pokemon were involved, then you are ready to move on to the advanced level. At this stage, you are ready to move up to using three to seven pokemon within your fusions, whichever you feel most comfortable at. Also at this stage, you can move on to advanced detail, such as cropping the tinyest little thing like Xatu's patterns or Bronzong's leaf pattern on it's back and incorporating it to your fusion. You can also start free editing your sprites, as in if you want to give your fusion something the pokemon involved don't have, you can put it on there yourself. You can also start moving on to pokemon of any size and detail now, as long as you are capable of using them. These pokemon could involve Steelix, Metagross and any other pokemon which lok like they have alot of shading or colour. Here is an example of this, the pokemon involved are scizor, aggron, aerodactyl, and tyranitar. Type included. Master Techniques If you have reached this stage, then it is pretty straight forward. You can fuse or "splice" as many pokemon as you want, and you can use whatever pokemon you want. Also at this stage, people generally make the fusion so good, it looks like it's a totally new pokemon, making it original and also not considered a fusion, even though you know it is! Finally, people at this stage also start to animate their pokemon, as if you could find it out in the wild. An example of this is provided, the idea is that there is a dark type of the monkey pokemon from black and white (Simisage, Simisear, Simipour), and the pokemon involved were Simisage, Gigalith, Galvantula, Zoroark, Lucario, and many various ghost types for colour. I have named it Demonker, or to keep with the monkey tradition, Simishade.